Why Are You Always a Ghost?
by winterdevils
Summary: Okay, one shot! Random thought, should be studying for an exam bt hey, fanfiction's good too. Abby and Joe argue, Abby runs, she has her reasons, then Rachel makes an appearence and Joe goes to find Abby to bring her home, where she belongs. Any more would spoil the story. Cover image coming soon... R&R for me, k? thankees!


**A/N: So, I was listening to the song Colder Weather and this idea just hit me, it was completely random and unexpected, but I did a happy dance when I thought of it. Kind of drifted as it got further along though and it changed into something I totally wasn't expecting. **

**Enjoy!**

The endless cycle.

Loving, hurting, thinking, it's one big endless cycle. You love a man, but then you get hurt by him, emotionally, physically, either way, you get hurt, then you think about it, the more you think about it, the more you think about him, and the more you think about him, the faster you realise you still love him.

That's just the way it happens.

That's what was going on with a certain Abigail Cameron that night.

It was a little past midnight and Abby was sat at a table in an all night Café sipping on a cup of strong coffee.

"Abby? What are you doing here this late at night? Shouldn't you be back at the mansion, wrapped up in bed asleep?" a waitress asked, clearly knowing Abby from her frequent visits during the day, well, that's what the other customers would think, in fact, the waitress was working there deep under cover for the CIA.

"I know I should Amy, but I just had to get out of there, I had to get away, and this was the only place could think of that's warm and close by." Abby replied, looking up at the waitress.

"Give me a second Abby, I finish in a minute, I'll come keep you company." Amy said to her as she rushed off, her long red hair flowing behind her. She came back out five minutes later, bought a cup of coffee then sat down at the table.

Abby looked up and attempted a smile, it felt so wrong to smile.

"Oh my god, Abby! Have you been crying?" Amy said shocked, putting her cup down.

"Yeah, I have, sorry." She sighed, mumbling a short sorry and looking down into the black depths of her coffee.

"Abby? What happened? Who was it Abby? You can trust me, who am I beating up? It's my job as an old room mate to beat all that try and get to you." Amy said, worry evident in her voice.

"Me and Joe argued. Things were said, things that I regret. Please don't kill Joe, Amy, I need him." Abby explained.

"Okay, Abby. I won't kill your boyfriend, but remember, if he hurts you, Charlotte, Tea and I will beat him so hard they'll be re-growing him in a Petri dish to be sure it's definitely him." Amy threatened fully serious.

"I know Ams, I just don't know what to do now." Abby said to her.

Amy made a gesture as if to say for her to explain what happened.

"We argued about the times we've both been complete ghosts and stayed away from each other and everyone else in our lives." She said.

As a new song came on the radio Abby drifted into her own little world and re-played the nights events over in her head.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Abby!" I heard someone shout, I turned around and Cammie was running up to me, as she reached me she pulled me into a huge bear hug that crushed my already fragile ribs._

"_Hey squirt, hows it going?" I laughed, ruffling her hair gently and hugging her back. _

"_It's going good thanks, Abby, thanks for not being a ghost this time." Cammie said_

"_no problem sweetheart." I replied as I guided her towards the grand hall. _

_I was replaying that day and smiling to myself at the joyous look I saw on Cam's face that day. _

"_Hey babe, penny for your thoughts?" Joe said to me, I looked up and smiled slightly at him_

"_just thinking about the time Cammie said thanks for not being a ghost this time." I replied quietly, smiling down at the book in my hands. _

"_Yeah, you're usually disappear from every ones lives at the worst times don't you?" He said, laughing lightly. _

"_What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, offended by his comment._

"_You disappear when people need you most." Joe said defiantly_

"_Yes, that may be so, but I always had a reason."_

"_Yeah? Okay. Cameron and Rachel needed you Abby, and I know for a fact that you needed them, you didn't even so much as call them to say hello, you disappeared, you went on as many missions as you could just to get away from the grief that you know would only be there when you got back. You missed your brother in law's funeral Abby, you missed it, you missed it and you can never take that back." Joe said to me, almost shouting, I heard movement outside the door but I just ignored it. _

"_I did that because I couldn't bare to face them and you know it! I couldn't bare to see them upset by something that I could have stopped from happening! You know I blame myself and just because no one saw me at that funeral, that doesn't mean I wasn't there, I was there all right, right at the very back, waiting for you to come and talk to me, but you didn't! I know that they needed me, and you're right, I needed them too, but I'm here now! Isn't that enough, I'm here, I'm here to help them!" I shouted, grabbing my bag off the floor and throwing it on the bed, hastily throwing in some mints, my purse and some spare change._

"_But you weren't there when it really mattered where you?" He said, folding his arms._

"_I'm leaving." I told him. He followed me down the stairs as I ran through the halls, pushing past my niece who was outside the door. _

"_See, you always leave when people need you!" He shouted after me as I run down the stairs._

"_I leave so that I don't get hurt, and so that I can't hurt anyone else!" I screamed, then stormed out, slamming the wooden doors behind me. I ran to my car in the driveway and climbed in. As I drove towards the café I begun to cry and eventually I reached it and just sat in the car crying about all that had just happened with Joe. I wiped off my tears and walked into the café with my head held high. No one would know what had happened until I told them about it._

**Back at the mansion**

Joe stormed back up to the room that he was previously in to find that Cammie was still standing outside the door where he and Abby had come from.

"What's up Cameron?" He sighed, no good avoiding her.

"I was just coming to ask Abby something but I guess I'll have to wait until she comes back." she replied.

"If you don't mind my asking Mr. Solomon, what the hell just happened between you and my aunt?" Cammie said, almost shouting. Joe just run his hand through his hair and said "Nothing you need to worry about, it's our problem Cameron, adult stuff." Cammie groaned and walked away.

Five minutes later, Joe was standing in the P&E barn furiously punching a punching bag.

"You know, punching something isn't going to help you sort our your problems with my sister." Rachel said, trying desperately not to show how angry she was.

"I know, but she's clearly not here so I can't sort anything out can I." Joe said, punching the bag one last time before walking away and taking a drink from the bottle of water on the bench behind him.

"No, but you know exactly where she'll be, she's there every time she goes out of this place." Rachel said to him, calming herself slightly.

"I think she wants to be alone Rachel." He said, walking past her and towards the doors of the school, throwing his shirt over his shoulder, his torso glistening slightly in the moonlight.

"I know my sister Joseph! She doesn't want to be alone, she'll push you away because she's afraid that you'll hurt her, but she doesn't want to be alone, trust me." Rachel said, crossing her arms and following him into the school.

"Are you sure?" Solomon asked gently, looking down.

"I'll say again, I know my sister, I'm positive" Rachel confirmed.

"Well then I need to get a top on then go get Abby." He said, running up the stairs towards where his bedroom was.

"It's about time." Rachel muttered, walking back to her office.

Joe Solomon quickly found a shirt from his cupboard then ran down the stairs, grabbing his car keys on the way out of the door.

He got to his car, started the engine and then drove as quickly as he could to Roseville.

As he reached the Café he saw that Abby's car was still outside and sighed with relief when he realised she hadn't left yet. He locked the door to the car and checked in the window of the café to see if she was in fact sat at her usual table. She was. He opened the door slowly and walked up to the table where she was sat, she either didn't realise he had walked in, or was just ignoring him. Amy nodded to him, a frown on her face as she realised why he was here.

"Abby." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing here Joe?" She asked, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall.

"I came to find you, to make it right. You're right, you're here now, when it truly matters and those times that you left, you had a reason, you did it for them, not for you." Joe said, pulling her up from where she was sat and holding onto her shoulders. He pulled her into a warm embrace as she began to cry quietly into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Abby, it's my fault, I started it, come on, lets go home." He said, pulling away from her and wiping under her eyes with his thumbs then kissing her forehead gently.

"Yeah, lets go home." She said. Abby waved goodbye to Amy and walked out of the café towards her car.

"Joe!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt my best friend, you're going to have three or more very angry Gallagher Girls on your tail, they'll be having to re-grow you if you hurt her Joseph, so I don't advise hurting her again."

"I don't plan on it" Joe said, smiling lightly.

"Good. She cares about you Joe, more than you could ever know."

"I think I get the picture." He said. With that he walked out of the café and got into his car.

They drove back to the mansion and walked quietly up the stairs, knowing that the girls where probably asleep.

When Joe awoke the next morning he looked down to where Abby was still sleeping lightly, her head rested against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head gently as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame, pulling her against him tighter and breathing in the soft scent of coconut and vanilla that constantly surrounded her,

"mmm... morning." Abby said sleepily as she looked up at Joe through eyes that were still a little fuzzy from sleep. He looked down into her bright green eyes and could have sworn that he got lost in them for a second.

"You have such beautiful eyes." He said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

They sat up slowly and leaned against the wall, Abby leaning against Joe her head resting on his shoulder.

"Joe?"

"hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N**

**Okay, so, like I said, completely random thought. It probably could have turned out better, but the person I usually get to read through is on vacation and I suck at editing. **

**Review for me, k?**

**Thanks, **

**Winterdevils.**


End file.
